Impulse
by Mr. Nohbodee
Summary: Nepeta tries to get Karkat to enjoy Halloween by taking him out to a club. Once there, Karkat makes eyes with the wrong stranger and suddenly things are heading in a direction he wouldn't have expected. Well, that's what he gets for acting on impulse. 1st person Karkat Bottom!Dave x Karkat
1. Cat ears and insults

I decided to take a break from Do the Windy Thing to write a little Halloween story. Have some sexy DaveKat everybody. This pairing needs more love fo' sho'.

WARNING: THIS IS A STORY THAT CONTAINS SEX. BOY X BOY SEXITIMES!

* * *

Watching this stranger's fine ass swish around on the sweat stained dance floor is probably the only thing that's making this trip to some dumb night club remotely worth it. I'm surrounded by a bunch of assholes in costumes and I'm just staring at some random dude's ass. What a way to spend Halloween.

This random guy is swishing his hips in inhuman levels of tantalizing. For a split moment, my eyes meet the reflective surface of his sunglasses. He's wearing a dumb shirt that says "This is my costume." God fuck some annoying hipster's got me all hot and bothered. He rubs up against strangers and smirks a little maintaining eyecontact. Christ, how I'd like to smash that guy against the wall and-

"Not having fun Karkitty?" I slowly turn to glower at Nepeta who is wearing a modest cat costume. Surprising for a place like this. Of course, with the hulk of a bodyguard that she's got, she can do whatever the fuck she wants and nobody will give her any shit. She takes off the kitty headband she's sporting and haphazardly puts it on my head.

"What gave it away?" I say, turning around to the bar and pulling the headband off.

Nepeta grabs my arm and tries to tug me towards the sweaty crowd of meat bags jostling around on the lighted dance floor, "Come on! You're just not giving it a trrry!"

I pull your arm from her grasp and hiss, "I'm going home. I'm sure Eq won't mind giving you a ride." I gather up mt jacket and hand Nepeta the ears. "I'll see you later. Happy Halloween and all that shit." She's disappointed and I can tell, but what the fuck ever. She's not my mom.

Just before I reach the door, the blonde hipster that was dancing slides in front of me. "Leaving so soon?" I glare into this asshole's glow-in-the-dark sunglasses which I find to be the dumbest invention on this earth.

"Yeah. Who the fuck are you?" I cross my arms and hold my signature glare with this dumbass.

He leans in real close—close enough to smell the sweat and cologne on his body, "The name's Strider. Saw you checking me out on the dancefloor." He whispers. I feel a flush creep onto my face but keep my cool. "Since it's a holiday and all…" He places a pale hand on my chest, "I figured we could… celebrate…"

"Fuck off." I exhale. As much as I'd like to bone a complete stranger, I keep walking towards the exit. Once outside, I immediately turn to the parking garage, but I can hear footsteps behind me.

"Whoa, wait up princess!" I hear that douche calling. I turn just a tad more than annoyed, "The fuck was that?" He asks, "You give me the 'fuck me' eyes all night and just leave? Shit, dude, you got a girl or something?" He's almost laughing.

I roll your eyes, "Sorry, I'm just not interested in contracting any STDs tonight." I pull my hood on, proud of my insult, "Now if you could kindly fuck off."

He grabs my arm, "Babe, I'd rather just fuck if that's alright with you." I see a smirk play on his lips and I call tell that my insults aren't going to do anything.

I try to pull my arm out of his grasp, but it just brings him closer to me. Our noses are almost touching and I growl, "And what if I'm not gay?"

He laughs loudly and unabashed, "We both know that's no problem." His smirk _is_ really attractive… How I'd love to smack it right off. How I'd prefer him to be yelping and gasping and screaming than fucking smirking. "Come on, it's Halloween and I've got a pretty good idea that you don't have anything else going on."

And so I say fuck it. It's fucking Halloween and I've got no plans. So maybe coming to this club wouldn't be a total waste of two hours. I grab this guy—Strider—around the waist and shove him against the outside wall of the club and force him into a rough kiss. I relish the grazing of his teeth on my lips. I can feel the pounding of the bass through the wall vibrating against his skin, "I want to get one thing clear, got me, Strider?" I growl. He's smirking again, "By morning, I want you out of my life. Got that?"

"Anything you want, babe."

* * *

HNNNG DEM INSULTS.

Also, how do I Dave? GHUSHG

Reviews please! :D


	2. Bedsheets and blood

The two of us spill into my apartment in a tangle of limbs. The kisses that we share are rough and messy. I slam the door and push Strider against it as I attack his neck. I want his friends to see the kind of slut he was. The brat that goes to clubs to pick up random strangers.

"Thought you might be a rough kinda guy," He says between pants. He's grasping my back and pulling on my jacket, "Leave my neck alone and get naked." He commands.

I release him and start peeling off my clothes as I approach my bed. He comes up behind me and gently kisses at the juncture between neck and shoulders—now bare. I turn around and sit on the edge the bed, bringing Strider down with me. His kisses have moved from my neck to my lips again and we're locked in a vicious tangle of tongues. He's straddling my lap and I can feel the bulge pulling his pants tighter rubbing against my own. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" He asks, panting. His eyes are deep with desire. He looks… hungry…

"Karkat." I say breathlessly and connect your lips again. He hums into the kiss.

Strider temporarily breaks your kiss to pull his shirt off. My hands start roaming over this new expanse of flushed skin when he backs up off of my lap and bed. I rest on my elbows and look after the skinny boy, perplexed. He kneels in front of my crotch and starts unzipping my jeans. With one hand, he begins undoing his own pants and with the other he starts working on my cock rubbing it with his thumb and licking up the length in long, sensual thrusts of the tongue. He kisses the tip and starts taking the length into the hot cavity of his mouth.

Leaning back on my elbows, I allow Strider to go to town on my crotch like a fucking pro. He's sucking me off while he starts tugging it with his free hand. He hums gently as he bobs his head up and down on my dick and it sends shivers down your spine. His teeth are kind of scraping my dick in the best way possible, but his canines are really prominent. I feel him deep throat me and I swear I'm about to lose it.

"Keep going like that and I'm gonna—"In an instant, Strider releases my cock with a pop.

He stands and shimmies out of his jeans and he's naked save for the dumb glasses. He pushes me back onto the bed. "Can't have that, can we?" He murmurs in a deep, husky voice. "Where do you keep your lube and condoms?" He asks, his naked body hovering over my partially clothed one.

I gesture to me nightstand and he gets up again to go rummage through the drawer there. He tosses the container of lube at me and starts opening the condom. Hazy with lust, I pull Strider back into my lap and start coating my fingers in cold, slippery lubricant.

"Lemme do this part first…" He says as he rolls the condom down my length. It takes nearly no time, but I wanna keep going. Things were just getting good…

Strider grabs my hand and directs it to his ass. With my other hand, I tug his cheeks apart and swirl around the tight ring of muscle there. I slowly push a finger into a person I just met earlier this evening. I trust my finger into Strider with a bit more vigor and squeeze his ass. He's in pieces on top of me leaning on my shoulders and letting out quiet moans.

The second finger joins the first and starts scissoring Strider's ass. He doesn't need it, though, and I wonder just how many partners this guy's been with. He's just enjoying it. He starts rolling his hips and tightening the muscles around the digit. He's letting out soft moans into my ear and burying his face into my neck.

"That's plenty." He whispers. He leans back so that I can see him in his entirety. White blonde hair mussed and pale skin dotted with freckles and flushed pink. His dick stands erect and dripping in his lap. His dumb glasses perched on his nose and his douchebag smirk is in place.

He grabs my dick and positions it at his entrance. His glasses slide down his nose and he makes eye contact with you as he impales himself on my dick. I have no time to question his deep crimson irises because he's rocking his hips and drawing out little whimpers from my lips.

"Jesus fuck, Strider!" I manage to say as he tightens the muscles around my dick and draws up and falls back down. "You practice this at home or something?" I pant.

Ignoring me question, he latches back onto my neck and I can feel the beginning of a dark bruise forming under his lips. I start thrusting up to meet Strider and I hear him cry out as I ram directly into that nice little bundle of nerves.

Before I can push into that spot again, Strider attacks my neck again and actually bites down. He breaks the fucking skin. I sharply put his face away from my neck and stare at his mouth dripping with my candy red blood. "The fuck is wrong with you, fuckass!?" I demand, smacking a hand onto my wounded jugular.

But Strider looks just as confused as I am. His face is contorted into a look of disgust. It looks like he just ate something rotten or something "You're a demon!?" He cries.

My eyes widen and blood pusher starts racing, well, that secret's out. But wait, wait, wait, "You're a _vampire!?"_ And that explains the red eyes, sharpened canines, and constant look of PREDITOR plastered on his face.

So there's an awkward silence.

Then we both notice that Strider's still impaled on my dick and this whole revealing detour hasn't really made either of us lose our excitement. To be perfectly frank, I haven't been laid in a long while and Strider was fucking amazing. Well, he's a fucking vampire, so of course he'd be amazing.

So I grab him by the back of the neck and bring him into a rough kiss, "Got a problem with demons?" I ask.

He smirks, "Your blood tastes like shit is all." He replies. He's grinning at my lips, "But I can deal." I thrust up again and Strider groans. _"_C'mon, you're a demon. Show me how rough you can play."

I flip over so that Strider is sprawled out on my bed and I'm towering over him. Ouur bodies were never disconnected. I thrust into Strider with new vigor at an erratic pace. The demonic energy that's been laying dormant within me begins to stir and I rake my human-like nails down Strider's chest leaving pleasant red lines down the expanse of white.

All at once, I push deep into Strider and release my seed as Strider tightens around me and spurts white onto our chests. I collapse next to him, panting and exhausted.

"Fuck." He says. "Remind me never to have sex with anything but demons ever again." I laugh and peel the used condom off my softening dick. He sits up and runs a hand over the scratches on his chest, "Christ that's hot." He stretches, "Well, I guess I should head out."

I toss the condom in the garbage and look back at Strider, confused. "Wait, leaving so soon?" I ask, a little distraught.

"Out of your life by morning, right?" He asks and I remember demanding that of him.

I frown, "Fuck that." I say, "Stay the night or call me tomorrow." I glare, "Got that, Strider?"

He rolls his eyes, "Whatever you want, freak."

* * *

This is the longest lemon I've ever written.

O.e

Whelp, happy early Halloween everybody! Stay sexy!


End file.
